kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Chihiro Mayuzumi
Chihiro Mayuzumi (黛 千尋 Mayuzumi Chihiro) is a regular member in Rakuzan High. He is the only 3rd year among the starting five of Rakuzan. Appearance Mayuzumi has medium-lengthed grey hair. He also has an extremely blank gaze, even blanker than Tetsuya Kuroko. On court, he wears the blue and white Rakuzan jersey with the number 5. According to Furihata, Mayuzumi bears a resemblance to a certain someone.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 231, page 17 Personality Mayuzumi is an extremely quiet individual. His silence reaches to the point of ignoring anyone who speaks to him. This is shown when he completely disregards Hayama's call during the warm up at the Winter Cup finals. He has a self respect for himself and would not do anything that would not make him happy. Mayuzumi also seems to enjoy reading light novels. Behind his facade, Mayuzumi is selfish and full of himself, as he can't stand being looked down upon. History According to Momoi's data, Mayuzumi did not become a regular player for the Rakuzan basketball team until he was already a third-year, shortly after Akashi enrolled into Rakuzan. He was not even a reserve, or in the first-string. Because of hard practices and the realization of the limitation of potential, Mayuzumi decided to resign from the club. Though later on, Akashi approached him and told him he could be the new sixth phantom man and to cancel his resignation and at first Mayuzumi refused claiming it would be boring. Akashi then told him that he could surpass Kuroko because of his basic fundamentals. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 239, page 3-7 Story Winter Cup Semi-finals Mayuzumi was introduced during match of the semi-finals against Shūtoku at the Winter Cup in a very vague fashion. Apart from being responsible for man-marking Shintarō Midorima during the first half of the game, including a double team with Mibuchi,Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 13 he played no significant role in the story. Finals During Mayuzumi's presentation, Fukuda and Kawahara notice he is the only third year player but since he plays for Rakuzan, he can't be weak. Furihata thinks too because he saw him warming up but he keeps wondering why does Mayuzumi looks like someone. Except when he successfully blocks Kuroko's Vanishing Drive and Phantom ShotKuroko no Basuke chapter 237, page 13, Mayuzumi is not much seen in the first quarter. Before the beginning of the second quarter, Akashi lets Mayuzumi taking charge of the passing. He explains that while Takao's Hawk Eye rendered Mayuzumi's passing useless, Izuki's Eagle Eye vision is smaller, meaning that some routes can be taken. The second quarter begins and Mayuzumi faces a tight marking by Mitobe. But Mitobe suddenly loses sight of Mayuzumi, the latter who uses Misdirection for a pass to Mibuchi. The Seirin's team is astonished by the existence of another phantom man. Akashi then explains that Kuroko and Mayuzumi are not the same as the other's skills are all-around higher : Mayuzumi is the new model of the phantom sixth man. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 238, page 19 After a scoring by Nebuya thanks to Mayuzumi's pass, he congratulates him. Mayuzumi believe that Nebuya is a bastard, changing his attitude only when Mayuzumi was made regular. But for him, it doesn't matter as he is passing for his sake. In a counterattack, when Mayuzumi was about to use Misdirection, Mitobe predicted the direction the ball would have taken and stopped him. Mayuzumi decides to take the ball and shoot. He scores, to Seirin's surprise and returns in defense. At the same time, he glowers at Kuroko and tells him in his thought that he doesn't care about the old and new model stuff, because his style is different. Mayuzumi then notices Kuroko's intense gaze, and wonders if he is observing him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 239, page 18 Mitobe is subbed out for Furihata, and Izuki is in charge of marking Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi is confused by the entrance of Furihata, and notes that his movements will be restricted because of the Eagle Eye. Mayuzumi then underestimates Furihata by loosening his mark on him, since he only act as a support. Furihata, seeing an opening, shoots and scores, to Mayuzumi's annoyance. Izuki's marking closes some opportunities but Mayuzumi manages to evade it by using his blindspot. He expresses to Izuki his disappointment that he couldn't see it. Mayuzumi succeed again and about to pass to Akashi, he remarks that he is showing of. He passes the ball close to the basket for Akashi's dunk. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 245, page 18 Skill Being a regular Rakuzan, it was mentioned that Mayuzumi has solid basketball fundamentals. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 231, page 21According to Momoi, Mayuzumi's parameters are absurdly equal, his abilities are balanced but through the eye test, no skill particularly stands out. Misdirection During the finals against Seirin, it is revealed that Mayuzumi possesses similar capabilities with Kuroko, that is, the power of misdirection. However, Akashi pointed out Mayuzumi was even more useful compared to Kuroko. The reason being that Mayuzumi is solid in other facets of the game where as Kuroko's general basketball skillsets are below average. This allows him to score normally, while Kuroko can't. Akashi calls Mayuzumi the new and improved version of the phantom sixth man. The reason why Mayuzumi didn't use his misdirection against Shūtoku was due to Takao's Hawk Eye ability where he can see the entire court. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 238, page 10 Trivia *In the fourth Replace novel at a colored page, Mayuzumi's hair is falsely colored orange instead of grey. Quotes *''"I'm not interested in the old model, new model stuff. Because my play style ... is completly different from yours." Kuroko no Basuke chapter 239, page 16 (to Tetsuya Kuroko ) *"Someone like you can't beat me." ''Kuroko no Basuke chapter 239, page 16 (to Tetsuya Kuroko ) References Navigation pl:Chihiro Mayuzumi Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Rakuzan High Category:PF